


Empty World

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you woke up one morning to a seemingly empty land and decided to act like nothing had changed? What if you saw someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't added in sometime. It has been a hassle getting back into writing. These stories are really short because they are literally written on receipt tape. There are plenty to come and I will be adding as often as possible.

Where was everyone? I woke up to find my roommates had disappeared. I walked over to my neighbors to see if they had heard anything. When I knocked on the door it swung open. The house was empty. The streets were empty. People should be on their way to work by now, I even had a job to get to. I got in my car and drove through eerily empty streets. The highway was desolate and I found myself hitting 80 mph more than once. Not a single cop pulled me over. I walked into the towering building I called work and saw no one. Completely and totally void of life, save myself. I went to the 13th floor and even though empty in the cubicles I looked around. Elected out the nearest window onto the streets usually bursting with life when I saw them. One other person just walking.


End file.
